1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable device including a utility circuit particularly suited for use in starting air-start units provided for starting aircraft engines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in starting aircraft engines such as those employed by the 747 aircraft, it has been common practice to connect thereto starting systems comprising air-start units such as a gas turbine or diesel compressors, herein referred to as "air-start units", usually arranged in pairs. Such systems require that an operator be employed for starting each of the air-start units. As can be appreciated, this requires that undesirable amounts of operator time be devoted to starting procedures. Moreover, in instances where a malfunction of an air-start unit is experienced, difficulty often is encountered in determining the source of the malfunction with an attendant delay of launch and loss of valuable time in terms of aircraft operation and crew utilization, to say nothing of the consequential reduction in mission capability and/or passenger inconvenience.
Therefore, it should be apparent that there currently exists a need for a practical device which can readily be employed in starting operations for starting aircraft engines requiring a use of air-start units, as well as be employed in conducting trouble-shooting investigations for determining sources of malfunction for such units.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a portable device including a utility circuit particularly suited for use in initiating operation of air-start units for aircraft engines.